


The Fanciest Restaurant

by Titti



Series: First Christmas Together [28]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 15:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13192683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Jamie doesn't like hiding





	The Fanciest Restaurant

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Advent Drabbles 2017](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/). Prompt: tinsel

Jamie picks a strand of tinsel from his sweater as he enters Scorpius' room. He looks up and shows it to his boyfriend who's currently sitting in his bed. "You'll have tinsel and glitter all of the manor for months."

"Nonsense. That's why we have house elves." Scorpius closes the book and grins. "Are you all by yourself? To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I thought you liked my brother," Jamie answers with a smirk.

"I do. I love your brother and I like all of your family, but we never have time alone unless you imply that we're about to have sex."

Jamie snorts. "I don't imply. I tell them straight out and with details."

"True and imagined." Scorpius is starting to see how much Jamie hides through white lies and exaggerations.

"How do you think I stopped Al from coming?" he says as he lies on his side, next to Scorpius.

"By telling him we're about to come." Scorpius chuckles. It's so childish and he'd never discuss details of his sex life with anyone, not even Albus, not that they are adults and pasts their first crushes, but he can't say he's sorry that Jamie used sex as an excuse if it allows them some time alone. He plays with the back of Jamie's hair, smiling. "I wish we could go out on a proper date."

Jamie looks up with a frown. "I don't get it. We were all over each other at your grandmother's Christmas party. There were hundreds of people and nothing leaked."

"They wouldn't say anything. They'll gossip among themselves, make pointed remarks, but no one will go to the papers. Sooner or later the identity of that person would be known and he or she would never be invited to any important party." Scorpius' smile looks remarkably like Draco's used to at that moment, cold and mean. "Grandmother would make sure of that. It's never a good idea to upset my grandmother when it comes to family. She's ruthless and they know it."

"I approve. Anything to protect our privacy, not that I've ever had any." Jamie grabs Scorpius hips and pulls him down so that they are both lying down, facing each other. "I think we should go out, on a proper date, fancy clothes and all. Pick the fanciest restaurant in Diagon Alley and let them all see us. They can talk about us while the league is off and during the qualifying games for the national team and by then, we'll know if our parents own the Cannons or not, and if they do, they'll have something else to talk about."

"And if they don't?" Scorpius asks.

"I don't know and I don't care. I'm twenty-three and you're twenty-one. We'll be playing for years. I don't want to hide all that time. We'll deal with whatever comes."

Scorpius smiles. "The Gryffindor motto." He traces Jamie's jaw with his thumb. "I didn't say it the other day, but-" He pauses for a moment. "I love you, too and I don't want to hide either. Let's go out."

Jamie pushes Scorpius on his back and kisses him. "Fanciest place around."

"And then we're coming back here and we're having sex for real."

Jamie laughs. "Anything you want."


End file.
